Save Six(Continuation)
by YellowAngela
Summary: Finishing the last of shamelessfangirl's story. Six has been kidnapped. Can Rex save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Updating for a special day. I was looking at my old emails and realized that this is another story that** **shamelessfangirl talked about finishing. So I'm going to try to finish it for her. The first chapter is from shamelessfangirl. I finish the story in the next chapter.**

 **I don't own GR or this first chapter.**

Daggers of pain shot through his chest as he exhaled painfully. He had recently woken up from the blow to the face that had finally knocked him unconscious. Having managed to move into a somewhat upright sitting position, he leaned awkwardly on the wall, assessing the extent of his injuries. The immediate stabbing in his side told him that the couple of broken ribs were the cause of the breathing difficulty. His head swam for a moment causing him to wretch forward, almost blacking out. He coughed up some blood, the too familiar metallic tang clear. He sucked in some air, trying to ignore the pain that engulfed him, and clear his head, but flashbacks momentarily blinded him.

Hands bound and his body angled downwards, he remembered the water being poured over his clothed face. Panic and instinct caused him to pull against the restraints that held tight, breaking the skin around his wrists. The water burned his throat and lungs. God, he was going to drown. He gagged roughly, his body trying to expel the water to no use. He got tipped into the upright position and choked the water out, gulping down air, a right hook met his chest winding him further as a cool voice demanded some information from him. The last thing he remembered was the pain of the fist breaking his jaw before blacking out. His lungs and throat burned from the memory.

What was it they wanted again? Information? His brows furrowed. Well they were never going to get it from him; His previous training had made sure that the mindset of he-would-rather-die-than-tell was chiseled into his very being, and if the information put Rex or Holiday in danger, he would happily take it to his grave. He is their protector after all. He tested out his jaw, which gave a sickening crunch and a flash of white pain behind his eyelids. That didn't sound very healthy he mused. The more recent cuts stung as they reopened. He ground his teeth in annoyance as his hands bound and tied to the wall behind him could do nothing to stem the flow and stop this headache that wracked his brain.

He smirked inwardly. Holiday was going to have a field day with him - well, that's if he got out alive.

He frowned again. Losing blood, beat up and bound with no means of escape? - He had been in some bad situations, but this was slowly making its way up to the top spot.

The soft click of heels walking down the corridor caught Six's attention as they got closer. He straightened up and put on his stoic mask to hide the pain, like he would give these bastards the satisfaction.

The creak of the door cut through the silence as Six attentively listened to where the person was moving.

Icy fear ran down his spine as he realized who the person was. This was not going to end up well.

"As fun as it was water boarding you, it didn't get the results I wanted," Black Knight's smooth voice spoke, "So I've decided to speed the process up."

Six was more than ready to tell her where to shove it, but because of the current state that his jaw was in, just went with a low menacing growl instead.

Her nails tapped in a melodic-like fashion on the collar that she was holding, a smile on her lips.

"Let's test just how strong your will power actually is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own GenRex or this idea.**

"Can you locate him, Doc?" Rex asked pacing back and forth in Holiday's lab.

"No, Rex." Holiday sighed. It must have been the hundredth time he asked. She didn't blame him but it was not helping. After Six dropped off the grid, Holiday had been trying to track him down. She tried everything: his comlink, his tracker, anything.

"It must have been Black Knight!" Rex growled as he pounded his fist into his hand. "It's gotta be."

"Rex, we can't be sure…" Holiday started.

"Yes it is! Who else's got the kahonas to kidnap Six? This is Six we're talking about!" Rex cried.

"Language, Rex." Holiday warned but she had to agree. "I know Rex but why would Black Knight take Six?"

"So she can… she needs… she wants to… Oh, I don't know." Rex admitted.

"I do." White Knight walked into the lab.

"White Knight! What do you know about this?" Rex looked at the nanite-free man.

"I got word from a mutual friend of ours." White Knight stood aside.

Behind him was Jungle Cat.

"I have news." He growled.

0o0

Pain coursed through his body as he fought the control of the collar.

"Go to full power." Black Knight ordered.

"But it could kill him." Six heard someone protest.

"So be it. Go full power." Black Knight said without hesitation.

Six didn't think it was possible but the pain became even more intense. He could hear himself scream but with what air he did not know. He could barely breathe.

"Now, Agent Six," Black Knight said cloyingly after the wave of pain had passed.

"You will tell me where White Knight has hidden the meta-nanites." She sat on her heels so she could get close to him.

Six used the fact that his jaw hurt too much to move to remain silent. But he could feel the collar weakening his resolve. He knew it was a matter of time before the collar took over his mind. He closed his eyes and began meditating as One had taught him to do.

"I grow tired of this, Agent Six. Do you think you can save your little friends? You know they don't even care about you after your memory loss." Black Knight taunted.

Six knew she was messing with his head. But what frightened him was that it was working. Through sheer force of will he continued to meditate, blocking out her mocking voice. When Six refused to take her bait, Black Knight straightened up

"Caesar, I said full power." Black Knight snapped.

"It _is_ at full power." Six could make out a familiar voice.

"Well, amp it up." Black Knight demanded.

"I would not recommend it. The power would overload the circuits."

"Well, find a way! I want answers." Black Knight said with anger.

"I can try rerouting the power conduit…" Caesar mused.

"Do it!" Black Knight snapped.

"It'll take time." Caesar noted.

"You have 30 minutes. I will be back and he better be fully under my control." Six could hear her heels walking out the door.

"Sorry." Caesar said to Six.

"You will be." Six managed to get out before the pain became unbearable.

0o0

"We have to get him out!" Rex fretted looking at the adults.

"We're not even sure where he is." Holiday said with frustration. "She could have him anywhere."

"I was regrettably unable to attain that piece of the information." Jungle Cat's voice rumbled.

"If Six talks, she will know where we have the other meta-nanites." White grumbled.

"Six would die first." Rex said. Then he stopped when he saw Holiday's ashen face. "But we're going to find him before that could happen." He amended. Holiday had turned to face the computer screen so they couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was afraid for Six. Holiday knew what Black Knight was capable of anything. Through the blurry haze she saw something come in.

"Everyone, look!" She called everyone's attention to the screen.

An anonymous message appeared on the screen with a map.

 _Your friend is here._

"Who do you think is sending it?" Holiday pondered.

"Who cares? That must be where Six is!" Rex cried excitedly.

"It could be a trap." White warned. "In fact, it is most assuredly one."

"I can go confirm the location and report the… conditions." Jungle Cat volunteered.

"Or we can go in and kick butt!" Rex interjected as he formed his Smack Hands.

"Rex, stand down!" White snapped. "The last thing we need is for Providence to capture you too."

Rex glared at White but he rescinded his Smack Hands.

"Jungle Cat, go check it out and report." White ordered.

Jungle Cat nodded before disappearing.

"Now I want you all on stand-by. If Six is there, we're going in." White walked out of the lab.

"He could be dead by then." Rex said under his breath as he narrowed his eyes.

0o0

A few minutes later some shadows flitted across the darkened meeting room toward the exit of the dam.

"Going somewhere Rex? Bobo?" Holiday asked as she flipped on the lights. Rex pulled down the mask of his stealth suit.

"How did you know?" He asked puzzled. He nudged the air next to him.

"Hey, she doesn't know I'm here." A gruff voice came from nowhere.

"Whatever, Bobo." Holiday sighed. Turning to Rex, she stared him down. "You're going to find Six, aren't you?"

"Doc, I can't let Black Knight do anything to…" Rex pleaded.

Holiday held up a hand to stop him. "I know, Rex. I know." She walked to him. "Take this. It's a first aid kit. I know he hates pain killers but… in case…" Holiday trailed off.

Rex understood. He gave Holiday a hug, surprising her. "Don't worry, Doc. I'll bring him home." With that Rex was gone.

"Aren't you going with him, Bobo?" She asked into the room.

"I'm going. I just need some sustenance." An apple disappeared from the fruit bowl on the side. It floated out the door.

"God speed." Holiday murmured.

0o0

"This the place, Bobo?" Rex asked his simian partner. They were peaking through some boulders.

"According to the map." Bobo answered.

"Okay, let's go in." Rex was about to jump out when a familiar growl stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Jungle Cat said from behind them. Rex spun around in surprise.

"How does everyone know we're here? We're wearing stealth suits." Rex threw his hands up in exasperation.

Jungle Cat pointed to the still invisible chimp. "He stinks."

Bobo pulled his mask down violently. He materialized. "Hey, you try smelling like a daisy in this fur and jacket in this heat!"

"Okay, knock it off. Jungle Cat, did you find anything?" Rex pulled down his mask and looked at the EVO.

"He's in there, deep in the recesses of the building in their interrogation facilities." Jungle Cat answered.

"How did you find that out?" Rex asked in awe.

"I asked him." Jungle Cat held up an unconscious agent he had behind his back.

"Oh, uh, good work." Rex faltered. "Do you happen to know how to get into this place?"

"This way." Jungle Cat tossed the agent on the floor. He got on all fours and crawled stealthily using the boulder's shadow to hide him. Rex pulled up his mask and promptly became invisible. Bobo followed suit. They trailed after Jungle Cat.

0o0

"Well?" A shrill voice echoed through Six's head. He was lying on his side where they had left him. His hands were still restrained behind his back. Collar tightly wrapped around his neck.

"I think I have enough power to divert to the collar." Caesar said.

"Then proceed."

Six held his breath as all his muscle tensed. He was not surprised when pain shot through his body. His back arched in response to the electricity coursing through him.

"Now Agent Six, where are the meta-nanite?" Black Knight's voice cut through his brain.

To his horror, he felt his mouth form words.

"A…a…at the Pl…pl…" Six heard himself start to say. With every ounce of will power he forced his teeth onto his tongue. He tasted blood. But it worked; he stopped talking.

Black Knight kicked him in the face. His head snapped back and he felt someone grip what little hair he had on his head. Black Knight pulled his face close to hers.

"Still resisting me? You know this collar can fry all your neurons? You'd be nothing more than a drooling lump of useless flesh…. Now tell me… WHERE ARE THE META-NANITES?"

Six felt his tongue move on its own accord. His mouth was forming words. Before he could say anything coherent, the power went out. His body was released from the grip of pain. Six slumped in relief.

"What's going on?" Black Knight demanded throwing his head into the dirt.

"I… I don't know." Caesar stammered.

"Black Knight, intruders have infiltrated…" Someone's voice was cut off before finishing the sentence. It was all she needed, however.

"Black pawns, Report!" She snapped into her comlink.

Six heard her step away. He raised his head to look. He was alone in the room again. He had to get out or die trying. All the intense pulling and twisting had loosened the ropes around his wrists. He was no longer fettered to the wall. He wasn't sure how that happened but he was not about to complain. With a few maneuvers, Six managed to slip one wrist from his restraints at the cost of the skin on his hands. He gingerly pushed himself up. A wave of nausea almost felled him. He staggered against the wall trying to stop the room from spinning. When the ground felt firmer, he tested his legs. They were sore but otherwise usable. He stumbled to the door. Apparently, they were confident that he would be unable to move, since they had left the door ajar. Big mistake. Looking through the crack he saw only one black pawn on duty. To the right of him were his magna blades and shades as well as his shirt and jacket. He only had one shot. Using what little strength he had left he rushed the guard tackling him to the floor. With the palm of his hand he slammed a pressure point above the armor. The man was knocked out instantly. Six grabbed his belongings. Slipping into his shirt and jacket he felt less vulnerable. The last to go on were his shades. Holding the blades in each hand he approached the door. Hearing noises from outside he stiffened and got into his defensive stance. The door fell down with a thud.

Rex stood dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Six?"

"What are you doing here?" Six scowled.

"Rescuing you. Come on!" Rex formed his Rex Ride.

Six folded up his blades and got on the bike. It was not the most comfortable seat in the world but if it got him out of there he would not complain.

Rex zoomed off.

"Where are you going?" Six asked when it seemed like they were riding in circles.

"I need to pickup a few people?" Rex replied as he made a sharp right.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Bobo and Jungle Cat fending off some Black Pawns.

"Let's go!" Rex yelled to them. Bobo looked up. He emptied his blasters into several pawns before jumping on top of the handle bars. Jungle Cat picked up a Black Pawn and threw him at another group knocking them down. Rex formed his battering ram and drove straight through a line of Black Pawns. Getting on all fours, Jungle Cat chased after Rex.

Zig-zagging through the corridors, they came to an opening. Rex sped up but just as he was almost there the door slammed shut. Rex slid to a stop. He gritted his teeth in frustration. A group of Black Pawns surrounded them with their weapons raised.

"Well, well, this is an unexpected surprise." The Black Pawns parted and their mistress walked through. Six wanted to wipe the smug look off her face.

Rex rescinded his bike. Six's blades slid from his sleeves. Bobo pulled out his blaster. Jungle Cat splayed his claws.

"Now, now, do you think you can take on my whole army of Black Pawns?" Black Knight smirked.

Rex whispered from the side of his mouth. "Bobo, we're going to hold them off. Do you think you can get that door open?"

"Sure chief." Bobo said as he stepped back from the group.

"Six, stay with Bobo. Jungle Cat and I will handle this." Rex continued.

"No." Six said firmly.

"Come on, Six! You're too injured to take them on." Rex protested.

"Don't worry about me." Six insisted. "They're not getting the drop on me again."

Before Rex could answer the Black Pawns advanced. Six's blades sliced the weapons of those in front. The barrel of their guns fell off. Jungle Cat jumped on them, knocking them out. Using his Smack Hands, Rex swept several groups aside. But they kept coming. Bobo, pulling some tools from his fez pried open a panel and began tinkering with the wires. Rex's Punk Busters took care of another contingent of pawns. As he pulled his Smack Hand back to punch some more soldiers, Rex realized his arm wasn't moving. Turning around he saw Black Knight's whip wrapped around his fist.

"Tsk, tsk, Rex. You should have stayed in our employment." She said calmly. "So many missed opportunities."

"You're the one who's missed out, lady." Rex scoffed as he drew back his other fist. Black Knight's whip sent electric shocks through Rex's body. Rex cried out in agony. A second later Rex fell back. His builds fell apart and smoke rose from his body. He looked up and saw Six standing in between him and Black Knight. Six had cut her whip in half.

"Let's see how you fare when your opponent isn't chained." Six said disdainfully.

"Oh please, Agent Six. You don't have the strength to take on a toddler." She taunted.

"Then I should be more than able to finish you." Six retorted. He charged and she dodged. Moving quickly she tried to punch him in his torso. Six blocked it with his blade and using his leg to push her away. She staggered back a few steps before pulling out a pistol, which was promptly knocked out of her hand by Rex's Blaster Caster.

"Two can play at that game." Rex snorted as his whip wrapped around her arm. Instead of electrocuting her he pulled her forward before letting go so quickly that she flew into the wall. Just then the doors slid open. Bobo had done it!

"Come on! Let's get the heck outta here!" Bobo raced outside to freedom, but stopped short when he realized that there were Black Pawns everywhere. "Oh brother." Bobo looked around chagrinned.

Rex ran straight into him. "Why are you stopping…Oh…" Rex stared at the Pawns with their weapons aimed at them.

"Some rescue." Bobo said sarcastically as he raised his arms in surrender. Rex formed his Block Party getting ready to fight. But he didn't get a chance to even make a move before a roar of a motorcycle caused the Black Pawns to look up. Before the pawns could react, they were knocked to the ground by a stealth a cycle with a bar attached to the side. Rex didn't waste anytime. Making his Funchucks he blew away the rest of the pawns.

"Come on Bobo! Get Jungle Cat and Six!" He held the rest of the pawns at bay.

"Come on Green Bean." Bobo motioned for Six to follow. Six blocked a few more bullets from the pawns sending it back at them. He turned and ran with Jungle Cat.

The cyclist pulled off the helmet. It was Holiday.

"Put Six in the side car." She ordered. Jungle Cat helped Six into the seat. When Six was settled, Holiday roared off. Rex, Bobo, and Jungle Cat followed the best they could.

"You think she could have bought another ride." Bobo complained.

"Shut it and provide cover!" Rex turned around and formed his Slam Cannon. He grabbed the rocks from the floor and blasted the soldiers following after them. A shadow loomed over them. Rex aimed his slam cannon up but a ladder dropped from the aircraft.

"Get in!" Holiday called from the opening. Bobo didn't hesitate as he scrambled up. Jungle Cat leapt over Bobo to get ahead of him on the ladder.

"Show off." Bobo grumbled at the EVO's posterior.

Rex fired several successive shots before he grabbed the end of the ladder. The aircraft lifted up. One of the pawns bullets cut off one side of the ladder. Rex tilted dangerously to the side. The ladder snapped under his weight. Rex formed his Sky Slyder before he could fall. Flying up to the opening, Bobo grabbed Rex's extended hand and yanked him in. The hatch closed and the aircraft flew off.

0o0

"Six? Six? Come on, open your eyes." Six heard a gentle feminine voice entreating him, very unlike the shrill grating one of another voice.

"Holiday?" His voice sounded brittle and strained. His eyes slowly opened. Her worried face appeared above his vision.

"Oh Six, you scared me… us. You passed out on our way back. Your heart was beating erratically…" Holiday's voice choked a little. She cleared it while looking away.

"I'm sorry." Six answered.

Holiday's stunned face turned back to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, Black Knight should be sorry!" She said vehemently. A tear escaped and she angrily swiped it away knowing how much Six disliked tears.

If Six saw, he didn't mention it. "I'm back now. Don't worry."

"It'll take a while for those cuts and bruises to heal." Holiday said quietly.

"I have the best doctor." Six closed his eyes. He was getting tired.

"Rest, Six. I'll take care of everything." Her soft cold hands felt good on his feverish forehead. He let himself drift to sleep knowing he's safe.

Holiday ran her hand over his forehead. She leaned over and gave a quick kiss on his brow before shutting the lights in the medbay to allow him to sleep.

0o0

"They've escaped." A black pawn reported to Black Knight.

"It doesn't matter. I know where their base is." Black Knight said dismissively.

"You do?" Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you try to... extract information from Agent Six?"

"Oh, it's just fun to torture Rex's little bodyguard. It does wonders for breaking down moral. I just have to figure out how they knew where we were." Black Knight said calmly. "Because if I find out that anyone here leaked that information, they would wish that I killed them instead of interrogating them." She look pointedly at Caesar.

"I'm sure that they would." Caesar answered without batting an eye.

"Good, then we are on the same page." Black Knight turned and walked away. Caesar narrowed his eyes.

 **So I think I have finished all her incomplete stories. I hope you liked it. And I hope if shamelessfangirl is reading this that you are well and that this continuation meets your approval. Drop a line sometime, please.**


End file.
